Connor "Demon Eyes" Ryoji
"Heh. You didn't know? I'm Connor Ryoji, the biggest badass on the face of this green earth. And nothing as trivial as a violent death or an empty wallet is going to keep me from helping out my friends, saving the world, and kicking the bad guy's ass."-Connor Ryoji Lazy Connor colored.jpg Connor Ryoji!!!.jpg See Connor's Extended Bio Here <---- 'Nicknames' Ryoji Demon Eyes Ryo Shoakuma 'Behavior/Personality' Connor is very....outspoken as far as any situation goes. He is and will most likey be an asshole. Girl, boy, man , woman, animal, connor's attitude knows no bounds. He treats everyone equaly and hits everyone equally too. Granted he has a sense of justice, that is pretty much as genetic as it gets and he aboslutely hates taking handouts. He'd much rather work hard stealing it or robbing it from someone rather than upfront being allowed to have it. HIs biggest trait and flaw is his love for combat. Connor loves all things combat, and fighting, and will never hesitate to put his fist to anyone or thing he thnks is the cause or solution to his problem. He's often weird though, every tiem he's around an emotion of such mallice or negitivity, he often feels legit empowered by it, causing his urge to fight to boost exponentially. He's a head strong guy, but his Oni keeps him on a good balance of right and wrong. He is unyeilding in alot of his moarals, often willing to take death over giving up. If he can't fight on his feet, he'll fight on on his hands and knees before admitting defeat. He is head strong, but understands at a young age what it takes to be someone people can look up to. At times he can often demonstrate a form of maturity completely out of his character and make complex decisions with the best results. He takes nothing, nor anyone for granted, and cherishes everything he has and will ever recive, though this seems like the complete opposite of what manifest itself behind his hardened and rude exterior Tumblr m94o426idD1qzqnxxo1 500.gif|"Bang." Tumblr n0ntvxRn0N1rhb05oo1 500.jpg Tumblr nk504pqVid1sabf9ro1 500.gif|"Oh don't do it........oh my god." Tumblr njy57cupdq1sosch6o7 400.gif|"You mean to tell me there's NO MORE FRIED CHICKEN?!?!" Tumblr nicn5gSCff1qkbo29o2 r1 500.gif|"I'm sorry I really couldn't hear you over the lack of fucks I give." Tumblr inline nmccj3edOk1roz926.gif|Josh: As the male preys upon the young thick bottomed female, he crawls in a savage fashion, glancing upon his next meal in question." GTDV8Qj.gif|"You're dead ya hear?" Tumblr_mm14y2f1ba1qfbz1so1_500.gif|"You hit like a bitch." Tumblr_mpsw7qsFff1rlo8c6o1_1280.gif|"Heh. I AM Pretty awesome." Tumblr_nblvo9Hewk1t06ubmo1_500.gif|"3 shots left...time to play "Pick A Body Part." tumblr_nj8b8tv1Rd1se015qo1_500.gif|That Moment When You Put The Tip In tumblr_nkm5s3VHiF1tftatko1_500.gif|"Always wanna wake me up on that bullshit...." tumblr_nlbxwcUXf71u2ragso1_500.gif|Which one of you yellow bellyed bastards wants to let me copy their homework. tumblr_nmdezqflTl1remnbzo2_400.gif|"This would be a terrible time to ask "you and what army" don't cha think?" tumblr_nmf5rjghJT1remnbzo1_500.gif|"WHERE DA HOES AT! FUCK!" 'Hypersexuality' Connor has come to terms with his high sex drive, finding out it's labled as Hypersexuality. Hypersexuality is extremely frequent or suddenly increased sexual urges or sexual activity. Although hypersexuality can be caused by some medical conditions or as a side effect of some types of medication, in most cases the cause is unknown. Alcohol or mental health problems such as borderline personality disorder can give rise to hypersexuality,. Some drugs can affect social and sexual inhibitions in some people. A number of theoretical models have been used to explain or treat hypersexuality. The most common one, especially in the popular media, is the sexual addiction approach, but sexologists have not reached any consensus. Alternative explanations for the condition include compulsive and impulsive behavioral models. The International Classification of Diseases (ICD-10) of the World Health Organization includes "Excessive Sexual Drive" (coded F52.7)—which is divided into satyriasis for males and nymphomania for females—and "Excessive Masturbation" (coded F98.8).3 A proposal to include a diagnosis called hypersexual disorder, simply describing the symptom without implying any specific theory, is under consideration for inclusion in the appendix of the DSM, but not in the main list of official diagnoses. The American Psychiatric Association (APA) rejected a proposal to add sexual addiction to its list of psychiatric disorders, the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM). Some authors have questioned whether it makes sense to discuss hypersexuality at all, arguing that labeling sexual urges "extreme" merely stigmatizes people who do not conform to the norms of their culture or peer group. Connor admits that when passes are made at him he must be extra vigilant to resist them, unless he give into the lust and end up putting his dick in something that could get him into a world of trouble. At times he hoenstly cannot it, and if aroused, his voice usually takes a tone 2 octives lower, and his eyes will slant, glowing a pink hue. If this happens, and one doesn't wish Connor to look at them this way, just punch him. Fair warning: he might punch back. 'Appearence' Connor's appearence has varied over the course of his life, but he was finally able to settle on keeping his hair a chestnut brown. His hair is short, but unkempt, and when not pushed back it can be rather shaggy, but never clumpy. Connor has a very athelitc build, one could tell he was always involved in some form of heavy phsyical activity. He wasn't to big for his age, but he was rather built either way you look at him. Not the tallet, but not the shortest, he has crimson red eyes, that ocasoinally turn pink when he's aroused. He is seen often with an almost permanant scowl,rarely cracking so much as a smile unless it's a smirk or a goofy and heartfelt felt laugh. His prefred choice of clothing is a t-shirt, jeans, and boots, or tennis shoes, but as far as the skyland wear goes, a sleevelss'short sleeve tunic, complete with leather gloves, and sack pants, with boots, will usually be his go to default wear, along with a cloak to complement it. Because of him consuming The Omnimath Oni Washi, one who is also an onihoruda can see the silhouette of Washi's human form sometimes shadowing or echoing Connor's body. While Washi does not have a physical form, Connor IS his physical form now. 78a11271af6ea47d5e56246641e2d312.jpg Connor 3!.jpg Connor 4!.png Connor Ryoji!.jpg Connor Ryoji!!!.jpg Connor Colored.jpg Soon to be Connor XD.png Connor Ryoji!!!!.jpg 'Voice Actor' Justin Cook Allignment 'Chaotic Good' A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Clan & Rank' Clan: The Shinpaku Federation Rank: Oyabun The Shinpaku Federation was founded by Connor Ryoji during his high school years and after his return form africa. Ever since Connor was a child, all he wanted was to form his own yakuza syndicate. It became a fleeting dream at first, until his high school year where the roots of it formed. He went around spreaiding his leader ship by force at first, but over time he realizd that people will follow a ruler out of fear, while people will follow a leader out of respect. It was that change, that caused the people under Connor to remain faithfully. Taking the people who followed him from the high school and bringing them in, to form the Federation: A family of men and women who come together, not to commit crime, but to aid the community they live in. Unlike Most Yakuza, The Shinpaku Federation doesn't wish to rule everyone and anyone, but instead be the leaders for a brighter future, and to handle each day's problem one or two at a time. Regardless of their righteous goal, the federation is in no way afraid of a fight,actualy welcoming open challenges of the friendly but violent sort. Building stepping stones and establishing a foundation that teaches the true value of "Nakama' or "Comrades" and creating a stable community for the people of Kasaihana city: One favor at a time. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Yakuza Rank: Oyabun 'High School Grade' Junior 'Relationship' Is suprisingly enough married to his Trap Queen She said “you're my everything.. I love you through everything,” I done did everything to her She forgave me for everything, this a forever thing Hate that I treated like it's a whatever thing Trust me girl, this shit is everything to me.. Yumi x connor by akagi kun-d8whhhc.png ConnorandYumihealing2.jpg ccym.jpg ccymm.jpg CoYu.jpg cym.jpg cyom.jpg cyonm.jpg Connor & Yumi.jpg cmryo.jpg 'Fighting Style' naruto-shippuden-ending-15-o.gif tumblr_myusrk09wR1rlf0hqo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_my6xxnpmjW1r6mrcio4_500.gif tumblr_my6xxnpmjW1r6mrcio3_500.gif Yura_Yura_Taijutsu_by_Fayari.gif tumblr_lp7zhrBBNb1r08ecpo1_500.gif Flow of Battle: Sei & Dou Base Style: Formless Fist After their father's disapearence, Connor and Leon took it upon themselves to learn their father's style of martial arts, the Formless Fist. Each of them employs various methods more than the other one does. They obtained the knowledge, from records, mysteriously mailed to them by Ochigi, even though his location is unknown. Connor himself has mastered every aspect of his fighting style and potential, becoming a young master of martial combat formal and unformal. Formless fist is a method of fighting, invented and peiced together by Densuke Ryoji. Over time densuke kept feeling confined and restricted by his fighting form, leanring two different ways to do it. One was to rely on the mind, finding and calculating counters for any and every which move in a martial exchange. The second method was rleying on the body's instinctual combat prowess, muscle memory, and reflex time. Being the genius he is however, he found the flaws in both of these styles of fighting. Being an analytical fighter will cost you the fight if you take to long to overthink the moves you preform. This also leads to overestimating one's ability, and when the unexepected happens, you find yourself in a corner. However with instinctual combat it's the opposite. Using unpredictible and irradic movements, to confuse and throw off opponents who analyze everything is smart, but you unintentionally reveal your body's limitations physically. Thus allowing an oppoent to instantly gage your fighting capacity and simply outfight you. Densuke wanted to find a median between the forms, seeking to create his own personal ultimate fighting style to maximize his effectiveness on the battle feild. He wanted to blend instinct and tatics into one fighting form that would put him on par with fighters on, or above his own physical stature. This style in short will level anyone out with any opponent (unless plot wills other wise''). The style is basically densuke's way of saying he's tired of holding back his physical ability. As such he takes the various aspects of his Koikonjitto Physique and mixes them in completely with this style of fighting to create what he calls the "Ultimate form of combat. The basics of this style come from densuke's knowledge of: Power Fist, Speed Fighting, and Hybrid Hyper Style. (not knowing all of these, as they are only basises.) namely the stance, is to remain "relaxed". Maybe a shuffle of the wrist, a bounce of the foot on ocasion, and a completely lax body. The laxness is to eliminate the telegraphic movement. this is a martial arts term for the giveaway of what style your using, or someone studying your body language to try and predict your first moves on instinct. This kind of laxness does have it's advantages, espcially for a Sei fighter. From this stance, even if the hands were down by ones sides, they'd have the advantage to counter any attack from the front or behind, having the complete advantage of using any and every limb that they have to the fullest. This laxness also allows one's reflexes to be completely invuluntary. The user possesses extraordinary reflexes that are entirely involuntary. Due to this the user's immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of for just defensive purposes. Because the user's body moves without the use of their brain the user is free to strategize and, with the correct judgment, can dodge a wider variety of attacks, even in a weakened condition. Since the user's body moves on reflex and not reaction, feints and illusionary techniques are useless against the user. In Densuke's case, his reflexes are tripple that of a peak humans, and his reflexes thanks to his training in the Sky Temple, he learned to fight simply on that instinct. This style of laxness also allows for unorhidox strikes like stoping a punch with ones shoulder, or attacking a person, by callapsing one's head and chest over a punch that was aimed at the throat, etc, etc. Those who train to use this style have to have an exteremely high reflex factor, and the physical build to pull it off. All in all Users will usually always be able to react at the VERY last second before any type of attack physical or chi based. *'Karate'' User': Kin has taught Connor multiple stances and Kata from different Karate styles, specfically the Kaiju Karate variants of speed and defense, which has taught him the essense of self defense and countering. Kin has mainly taught Connor a variety of defensive techniques, stressing the philosophy of "Defense" being the true nature of Karate; as a result, Connor has a very strong sense of defense, being able to effectively attack and defend at the same time using the techniques he has learned from Kin. *'Muay Thai User': Toushin & Densuke taught Connor the art of Muay Thai. At the beginning, most of Toushin's attempts to train Connor in the art resulted in him almost dying, but as time went on Connor quickly began to learn how to survive the strikes within the style, which greatly increased his defensive capabilities as far as hand to hand exchanges go. As a result of training in muay thai, Connor has gained many strength and punching techniques that allow him to overpower alot of physically strong fighters. being trained to "attack through" his opponents, which allows him to easily fight against opponents with strong defenses by literally punching someone as if he was going to send his fist through their body as a whole. *'Jujutsu User': Densuke taught Connor different throwing techniques from more than one variation of Ju-jitsu. As a result, He is able to throw his opponents in various positions and put them in various submission holds. This showed more fruit in the GMAF's when Connor was faced with legit Ju-Jitsu tatics and held his course. Connor's understanding of it has even led him to create throwing techniques that involve using no strength and using the enemy's own power against them completely, which proves super effective for glaringly supernatrual or bigger opponents. This is most prominant in connor's fluid movements, moving with an agility and finess that contradicts his brash attitude, as ever movement made by Connor is rarely stiff and unyeilding, but rather constantly flowing and lucid. *'Chinese Kenpo User': Connor's bread and butter, and go to style from the jump. Being the first of the martial arts he ever dabled in, Toushin taught Connnor various types of Chinese Kenpo, from the five style fist, to improved Wing Chun and Tai Chi offensive techniques, to both hard and soft forms of chinese kenpo including: Baguazhang '''and Taichi'. Because of this, Connor has Mastered the Kung Fu principles of "Inner Strength", which has made Connor's body incredibly durable to assorted martial damage teaching him to use his entire body as a weapon and not just his arms and legs. This was the origin of connor's style, as such he can tango and squable with knowledge of his own and other physical bodies pressure points and joints, allowing him to not only hit hard, but now how to properly hit hard making his attacks that much more effective. 'CQC''' (Connor Quick Combinations) A series and compilation of Connor's favorite combinations and moves to dish out on an opponenet at a moments notice. These combinations are potent on there own, and can increase in volume and destructive potential if infused with Connor's Destruction Chi, Micro Push, Dark Gale Force Essence or/and how long Connor has been soakig up power from Damage and Negitive Emotions. 'Fuck Outta Here Son!' Connor rushes his opponent at a high speed, coming in at about 75mph, with his right fist rared back, aiming to throw a 2 peice right and left heymaker combination at his opponents left and right jaw. Each punch thrown with full martial potential, Connor aiming to completely shatter the hinges of his opponents jaw with his knuckles, both jabs moving at a speed that his fist would appear as fleshy whipes. They'd be thrown one after the other, even if one was blocked or dodged, and the opponents body would be sent in a spin if the right punch connected, spinning them around in a complete 360 before Connor would lift his right leg up, his knee and upper thigh touching his chest, before attempting to lash his right foot against the forehead of his opponent! If this boot connected, the opponent's head would had connor's heel print imbeded into it like a tatto! They'd suffer from sever disorientiation and jet lag, their nervous system lapsing for a few seconds, as their body would be sent tumlbing 10 feet back along the ground, accompanied by severe concussioning and bleeding in the brain, which if not looked at after 2 post, will cause bodily failure, depending on an opponents durability. 'Kick It!' Connor, takes a stance or in the middle of a combo already, and attempts to kick his opponent 7 times in rapid sucession. 2 kicks thrown with the right foot aimed at the side of the left knee cap, attempting to cave it in, 2 kicks thrown with the left leg aimed at the opponents right hip and rib cage, in attempts to crack the pelvis severly and deeply, and attempting to outright fracutre or break the right 3 ribs with Connor's crushing martial force and posture, and finally 2 more kicks, i.e a clock wise spinning upper right heel kick twoards the chin, which if connected would push the opponents jaw against their mandible, hitting a nerve to cause sever lock jaw and limit breating from the mouth FOLLOWING UP with an attempted upwards vertical axe kick with the left foot aimed dead at the curve of the neck. This particular kick would send the opponent air borne temporariy and strike a nerve that would send a ringing noise thrugh the opponents ear cutting that sense off momentarily. All of this would lead up to connor pushing off of his right foot in an attempted backflip kick twoards the chin once again. if this hit connected, the opponents teeth would be pushed and mushed against each other cracking severly and sending the opponents body arching backwards before flopping to the ground past the point of unconcious. Each kick is thrown in a matter of half second intervals and even if one is blocked, the other kicks will stil be attempted unless interupted entirely. 'Good Morning!' A simple attempt preformed as a start up or a counter combinatin. Connor would throw a speedy hook punch with his right//left hand, aimed twoards the left/right side of an opponents face. If it connected, the opponent's head and body would be rocked to the left/right, putting them off balance and shifting their weight against them, leaving a nasty bloodly bruise on ther face! The moment Connor's fist impacted them however, or if it didn't, he'd then attempt to throw a left/right knee into the gastric of his opponent, enough force equal to the psi of a hand cannon equate to a maganum., that would send an outwards dent in the opponents back side like out of a dbz episode, before connor would take the same attacking leg and attempt to unbend it, shooting the tip of his foot twoards the base of his opponents chin, knockng their hed upwards, giving his opponent the feeling of false decapitation, spraining the neck and makign head movement difficult for the rest of the match.. The last manuver in this combo would send the oponent skyrocketing upwards in a beeline into the air by at least 10 feet. 'Sokuhōashi' The Sokuhoashi or "Pericing foot" is a side kick, true to it's title. Whats speical about this side kick is the draw process and the blow out power. Connor would use his left or his right leg, and bend it as far as he could at the knee, and draw his leg in twoards his abdomen, in a simple side kick like fashion he juts his leg outwards in a kick attempt but whats noted is the forcce behind his kick, as there is no chi involved only physical moition and muscle coordination. Connor would quickly shift his body's posistion, usually with an arm twitch, or a shuffle of the foot, done piror which is the moiton of the kick. This converst potential energy, not just in the leg, but the entire body as a whole, into kenetic energy, which is then converted into sheer unbrideled impact force, so that when it connects, all of the energy explodes outwards into one focal point i.e connor's intended target. The force of this kick is equal to a collision car crash, on the freeway, 95mph, which is only further examplified, by the speed of the kick itself, which often makes connor's leg momentarily flicker from view before impact. It is literaly so fast, to users of various vision prowess, Connor's leg would seemingly "disapear" from space before reapearing twoards its intended target. The outcome of the kick will always accompany, some form of broken bone, mushed muscle, and/or projectile vomit, or diahrreal discharge, followed by the opponent being blasted away at least 15 from their standing posistion. The beauty of this kick is the fact that it's reliant on impact, rather than kenetic energy, meaning even if the kick is caught or blocked persay, one would still feel the effects of the energy discharged from connor's foot which could result in broken hands/fingers, and or arms in general, depending on one's durability of course. This Kick is what connor refers to as "A loaded gun" as he could retract his leg as quick as he luanched it and luanch it again. 'Assualt & Battery' Connor would rush in, drawing his right fist back, and throwing 6 hook puches, alterating form right, left, right, left, right, left, all aimed at the face of the opponent, each punch containing enough force to crack the skull/jaw in multiple places, and thrown with the speed of a bullet, followed by 3 side kicks, drawing the right/left leg in each kick, making it difficult for the leg to grabed on it's luanch, and aim thes kicks at the abdomen, soar plexis and sternum of his opponent, followed by a jumping spinning heel kick, in a clan 360 motion, aiming to hit the opponent dead in the jawline, and knock the spit from their mouths, simultaniously spraning their neck, and sending their body cartwheeling 7 feet away. 'One Inch Buster' The one-inch punch is a punching exercise from Chinese martial arts (kung fu) performed at a range of 0–15 cm (0–6 in). The one-inch punch was popularized by actor and martial artist Bruce Lee. It is designed to improve punching power and technique. The One-inch punch is present in many styles of Southern Chinese martial arts. As a general rule, Southern Chinese martial arts rely mostly on hand techniques from very close quarters (as opposed to Northern Chinese martial arts which focus more on kicking techniques from medium to long distances). Because the Southern styles martial artists were often fighting nose-to-nose with their opponents, they had to learn a way to deal out punishing blows even while almost touching their target. The one-inch punch is a skill which uses fa jin (translated as explosive power) to generate tremendous amounts of impact force at extremely close distances. This "burst" effect had been common in Neijia forms. When performing this one-inch punch the practitioner stands with his fist very close to the target (the distance depends on the skill of the practitioner, usually from 0–6 inches). A quick movement of the wrist produces the force needed, the wrist is held with the knuckles facing out on a horizontal axis, the wrist is then moved up and a strike is produced with the bottom two knuckles. The target in such demonstrations vary, sometimes it is a fellow practitioner holding a phone book on the chest, sometimes wooden boards can be broken. Seeking to make this technique more deadly than it’s origin, Connor/user will either enact it as a counter, or a starter strike by keeping their distance relatively close to their opponents. Connor would extend his left/right hand out an inch away from his opponents body before using the properties of the punch to thrust his fist into his opponent with the force of a fully drawn back haymaker! The impact of this punch is one of the strongest impacts connor is capable of making, shooting a psi of 4,000 which is equal to 2 shotgun blast at point blank range. The force of the punch alone could possibly cause connor’s fist to penetrate a physical body, or at least sink his hand into the flesh and tissue of his opponent causing not only external skin damage, and muscle shred age, but internal damage to whatever area is struck. The strength of this technique is enough to send any opponent flying back by 30 feet in a single shot. Connor can enhance this by emitting a push blast form the back of his elbow to increase his out put (only up to 4,500 psi) Goku-one-inch-punch-5572f315b4315.gif The secondary method to this technique is know as “tagging.” Connor can simply “tag” or “tap” his destructive chi to a person or thing, and let it sit there. If a person is aware of it, they can indeed dispel or rid of it should they have the means to do so. However once a person is “tagged” it will remain there for 2 post. This “tag” of destruction chi is utterly harmless in fact, after a certain time period it will disappear and begone. However if the user is to strike this “tag” with a push blast, the result would be the push blast pushing destructive chi through the body or object it was tagged on. For example if one were to “tag” a person on the shoulder, and then hit that shoulder with a push blast, destruction chi would travel through said shoulder destroying all mannor of bone, tissue, cell, and atom until it completely destroyed said shoulder and exploded outwards. This is a fairly new technique thus a person can only make up to 5 tags at once without dispersing the others. 'Kaiju Titan Palm' Also called the Stance Of Overpowering Annihilation, it is a highly offensive stance. This was Kin's sensei's signature stance before he took on His sensei and lost, taking his suggestion. Connor and Kin met up during the two years for a reunion,and exhanged martial tips like they'd originally meant to. Kin commented on a more effective way to throw his flurry of punches and as such taught connor this karate stance. In this stance, Kin's speed doubles with his hand strikes by that of 60 percent. Kin's hands move so quickly that it appears that he never moves them at all to those who arent to 0.001 of a second. Using his hand in the knife hand postioning to deliever strikes of devestating porportions. Attacking ones inner organs with destruction chi. 'Bring That Ass Over Here!' This combination can be used offensively or defensively. Connor would attempt to side step his opponents left/right side, and extend his left/right arm beneth the oppoentts armpit, and across there chest, while simultaniously sldiing his leg beside the opponents leg. Then using his opponents momentum against him, he'd attempt to bend his opponent's back over his right/left knee, curling their bodies in a reverse like "U" shape! if sucessful, Connor would attempt to deliever a rapid series of punches to hs opponents face, utilizing the Kaiju Titan Palm, and throwing exactly 50 punches. Each punch thrown with a quareter second interval between the other one, connor's hands turning into fleshy whip coloration as he threw them. Each punch thrown at full power, would be enough to turn the bottom of his oppoents chin into ground bonemeal, depending on the opponents durability of course. After the 50 punches where thrown, or the opponent attempted resistence towards him, Connor would attempt to drive his elbow into the abdomen of his opponent before lifting them up and kicking them off of his knee about 10 feet away! Connor Combo.gif 'Taiyoken Attack!' Involing the usage of the Taiyoken, Connor would rush his opponent with the special speed granted to him by this technique! Taking off at speeds, short of a jet engine momentum flight, Connor would attempt to rush and punch his opponent square in their left jaw with a furious right heymaker! With no forces restricting Connor's movements, the punch would've been as fast as the dash, and if it connected, the opponent would've been sent skyrocketing backwards 20 feet, but not for long! In exactly a fifth of a second Connor would appear beneath his opponent (Note:If the first inntial heymaker is dodged or blocked, Connor would throw a right knee to the chin to attempt to mimic the effect the punch would''ve had, using the same speed and amount of power.) during their sride, and attempt to luanch them straight up into the sky, with a double boot kick to their spines sending them about 30 feet into the air! Enough force to bend the body backwards, and straight the muscles in the lower back causing them to spasim a good bit and lock up around the nerves, cuasing a small lock in movement. If this connected, Connor would flip and then push off the ground, using a series of micro pushes to soar towards his opponent, and once he was 5 feet away from them, his body would vanish! Him curving his direction and attempting to come from the opposite side of wherever his opponents gaze was and kicking them in the back/Torso! This drop kick, attempt would have enough impact to send the opponent blasting down towards the ground, at escape velocity speeds (11.2 kilometers per second or 6.96 mi/s)! The moment they impacted the ground, they'd be sent about 30 feet underground,and depending on the area this is used, into sewer line or underground cavern! At dangerous speeds like this, the opponent would have an array of destroyed muscle tissue, broken bones, and jetlag to the higest degree of nueasia.(Note: if the air luanching double kick is dodged, Connor would immidately preform the vanishing manuver, attempting to come from behind the opponent with the escape velocity kick.)'' goku-vs-vegeta-o.gif 'Training Summaries' 'Toushin's Training' From Ark 16-17 Connor began his rigorus journey to self improvent under the teachings of a man named Toushin. Densuke met this man during his 10 year chase for Scorpion, and became a trusted ally with him, an asked if he could help his son Connor deal and become more intune with the constant fighting physique he has for the start of fusing his physiology's perfectly. It was then Connor was suggested to literal tourturous training, which seemed hellish in nature and was more painful than anything. It did however build Connor's physique to peak scales rather quickly, and push his understanding of chi from below basic to advanced in a short months period of time. *Able to bench 1,000lbs, 1,200 with adreniline *with a 400 pound vest on, and dish out 70mph on foot, without it, 80-95 *Is a near bullet timer, from dodging 250mph medicine balls with his body tied up and restrained. Without restraints *He is heavily agile on a peaked scale, and perfectly coordinated, with the stamina and endurance to match and endure physical labor for over 24 hours tops. *Can hold his breath for 7 minutes and go days without food or water if need be. 'Keyth's Training' During Connor's trials and tribulations in the wilderness of Keyth's training, Connor gained a varrying assortment of small and high tier boostings. The loss of chi forced Connor to rely on his physical ability more than he's ever had to before, including his brain function which was also increased, but will be specified in it's own section. Having to endure nearly untold amounts of pain, has given connor a true sense of running on low functioning settings, able to fight on vigorusly with the least amount of energy achieving the maximum potential he can with his body. *The massive impacts he took, actually micofractured almost all of his skeletal system, and forced it to heal, in turn making the bones tougher. Connor's skeletal structure is at most 3x tougher than that of a peak human's bone strucutre, meaning his physical defense is much better than before as well to complement his muscles. The areas that have increased bone density are but are not limited to: Radius, Tibula/Fibula, Patella, and his skull. Which in turn, does allow connor to at least dent mid grade metals with his head. *Connor thanks to the varrying weights he had to carry, is less resistent to heavy pressures. This is not nessecarily a STRENGTH increase, but Connor's body being resistent to heavy weights, allowing him to overcome large amounts of pressures placed upon him with mid to mid-high diffuclty *Connor can avoid linear attacks such as bullets and lasers by simply quickly positioning himself away from the path of the attack before it is fired. This allows him to avoid attacks that travel much faster than he does. Contrary to popular beileif, this isn't connor actualy dodging the bullet per say, as higher caliburs do equal faster bullet speeds. This however does not downplay the principle of the manuver i.e, Connor dodging the opponents aim rather than the bullet itself. *Able to form complex startigies, nit pick details and small sightings in the area and on a person's being, with no draw back on the speed of his thought process. In short Connor has become a literal "problem" solver capable of looking at and coming to term with any and every condition he's placed in. 'Hanyo Physiology' A fuly diagnosed combination of a Koikonjitto & an Oni. After finally having Ochigi Ryoji diagnose connor’s physical conditioning, the conclusion was finally concluded that Connor was in fact a Hanyō. While a Hanyō is considered subpar the demonic parent without becoming a full yōkai or Oni most Hanyō seem to be powerful enough to not only deal with any human hostilities, but also to easily dispatch most yōkai if their will and aggression is very strong and/or has a strong light Hadou based presence. It seems as if the only demons that have Hanyō spawn are the Yōkai powerful enough that even diluting their power with human blood would still leave their children better off than the majority of demons. The human based side of the Hanyo can completely change the tide of battle, giving him a boost of power in certain situations that seem bleak in nature, but seem to increase as the situation grows heavily AGAINST them. This is however contradicted at first, seeing as how Connor is also a Koikonjitto, a being of strong human will power and chi energy. The problem at first was that Connor’s oni essence was feeding off of his natural chi energy, while his natural chi energy had to constantly regrow itself to keep a constant balance. This actually crippled connor from going any further with his chi advancements, a blockage if you will. However after receiving what Densuke considered a right of passage and trust, actually a ball of Densuke’s chi compressed into a physical form that he’d imprint inside of connor. Densuke, having one of the highest chi amounts of his generation didn’t mind giving connor a whopping 5% of what he head since he could reobtain it through meditation. Connor however had to go locked in a room for 24 hours of painful torture, for the energy was so great inside of his body it was about to burst outwards, killing connor from the inside out, if he didn’t use everything he had in his being to contain the energy and allow it to sync successfully with his being. Connor once he aborbed Washi as a whole, is now half Koikonjitto and Half Oni period. Sharing perks from both beings, Connor has not changed much physically but it should be noted he is no longer a vessel to hold an oni but is one completely. He has with this gained a few more noteable perks, including an Oni Trigger and a noteable intellegence boost, via Washi's Omnimath title. Connor can now think with an intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect. One is gifted with higher mental faculties such as a more powerful memory, better calculation skills, greater reasoning skills, and a more superior learning capacity. At this stage, an individual can often come up with unique and original ideas that elevates the thinking of humanity to new levels. While still a hot head at nature, he expanded his ability to learn quickly, now with a vast knowledge of landscapes, deities, and many other things supernatrual and earthly. In short Washi's knowledge became his own. When Connor wants information/knowledge he acquire it instantly and use it, perfect example being seeing how a surgery is done, and his brain perfectly replicating how said suregery is preformed step by step. This did give some of connor’s abilities altering effects depending on what he was using at that moment in time. Aside from having the physical tratis and capabilites of being a Hanyo, i.e the durability, and the access chi, etc, All Hanyō, have incredibly high spirits and willpower, along with naturally good charisma. On a physical level, most Hanyō become more powerful as the user receives damage from his opponents, environment or from himself. Depending on which user has this ability, the user can be empowered by physical damage, mental damage or soul damage, this includes resistance to these attacks as well. Lethal damage can give a near maximum boost on the attacks of the user of this ability, especially if healed afterwards or during recovery. Connor as speculated is a special case however, as he’s not JUST a Hanyō so to speak, but his Koikonjitto being which is a strong human soul, completely complements his ability and grants a natural chi booster, giving the user a high amount of energy seemingly limitless. It’s comparable to a small percentage of what Densuke Mifunae’s chi level was when he was connor's age, which was incredibly high even amongst the higher tiers of the second generation. Connor can also become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by quintessential negative emotions, such as anger, hatred, sadness, envy, depression, arguments, fear, etc. of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. He can even draw sustenance from the negative emotions or even slow or stop aging. He’s been feeling this for quite some time subconciously (ex: Connor could sense the anger from so and so, and he felt oddly empowered by it. It’ll take more than 2 hands to count how many times I’ve done it IC xD). Connor has expanded on this ability, quite well over two years, now able to lock on and track specific negitive emotions by feel alone, and is able to track a single signature and cut out all else, for up to 30 feet away from his area. His accuracy has become so vivid, he can even discern a person's attacks by the feeling of mallice twaords a specific body part of his own now. Connor was also able to withstand 100 Megawatts of lightning, and just barely survive a point blank explosion of fire, speaking alot for his durability and tenacity. These were results of how far his physical body can be pushed. 'Perks' 'Eagle Eyes' This is a breif period of time Connor's natural physiology radiates in harmony as his Koikonjitto brain works in conjunction with Washi's natrual form as a griffin, a bird wing legs. Eagles have eye sight 8x better than a human, this is because they have to swoop in and dive to catch their prey which is usually fish or incredibly small and quick animals. They also have a hightened fight or flight instinct, as during their freefall dives their reaction time amps up for the kill. as such when using this ability Connor can sense all the variables of any situation, predict the outcomes and what choices one should make to reach the conclusion they want. When utilizing this ability, they sense paths projected in front of them, illuminating possible courses of action, they can then foresee the best tactic, and accelerate themselves along that path. The user's mind and senses process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing them to perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly. but the true gift of this is the ability to see vibrations in the air. During his study Ochigi concluded that Connor's skin during this lapse becomes hypersensitive. This allows his skin to rapidly pick up on changes in air pressure/vibrations in the air from a 360 degree radious, and snuff out which source of the vibrations are the strongest. This is used defensively as in case of a fast attack or a blindside, Connor's sense of touch would conjoin with his sight, allowing him to make a mental image of his opponents posistioning, posture, and sense of speed via the rapidness of the vibrations. This works majority of the time, as even a simiple motion such as breating sends out feint vibrations through the air. 'Ultimate Muscle Conditioning' Connor's physique has only continued to become more tone and built, being signifigantly physically stronger than before strentgth and speed wise, and having incredible arm/leg strength. Thanks to his super intensive training, connor has actually developed an anatomical miricle/deformity. He has a 12 pack i.e 12 abs instead of the maximum of eight. While this is seemingly a terrible defect, it actually increases the defensive area for the organs below and on the base of the ribcage, including the diaphram. Gut blows twoards connor's abdomen are now the equavillent of hitting a tractor tire with the rim still inside of it. An odd condtion, that has no effect on his body, but makes him more inhuman than even he thought he was. Connor has taken note of his abnormal muscular development. It hasn't been a hinderence per say, but Connor did note feeling much stronger. Asami after physically diagnosing him discovered that Connor's muscles were reforming themselves and converting into pink muscle tissue through and through, including the misc muslces that hide in the body. This specific tissue is apart of the muscular system which gives muscles structure for strength and endurance. there was one more odd deformity that was included with this change. This also actually reienforced the amount of muscle connor has around his forearms, hands, and the tops of his feet, reducing the amount of bone exposed and thickening the muscle in those areas further. Connor's muscles thanks to his enhanced brain function via his Koikonjitto lineage, his muscles have a symbiotic relationshiop with Connor's natrual affinity for Destruction Chi. Ochigi after studying the situation and analyzing Connor's data based on what they have the nerves around Connor's muscles emit a very fient and near microscopic amount of chi taht automatically destroy's any form of foreign energy that attempts to force itself through connor's body. This goes for any chi that does not belong to Connor, as weather it be enrgy in the raw, or Alteration chi that is chi taking the form of the element. The surface damage will apply and so will natrual scientific forces but in the case of elements they'd only effect the surface of connor, and depending on the output, his insides only a miniscule bit of effection. Fatiuge still sets in with repetitive attacks, though this in no way implies dwarfing of the process.This can be overcome if connor willingly wants chi transfered, but it's mostly a subconcious action that connor's body does of it's own accord and detection. This has been noted to be similar to an Oni's essecence, however this is connor's Ryoji lineage inventing it's own form of defense, based on an ability SIMILAR to that of an oni, another perk of being half oni. It was stated that the reason connor's muscles were taking on this symbiosis is because he'd unlocked another 10% of his brain's potential.. 'Brain Potential' Connor is currently at 40% with his brains potential which thanks to Keyth's training has caused an odd change in mental state for Connor. Personality wise he is still a bumbling idiot with a loud mouth and little reason, but Connor can "switch" so to speak, to a complete state of mental calm and focus, where his mind mimics the process of nuerogenesis, allowing his brain cells to connect, remember memories, learn, and apply his knowledge to physical and mental degrees with near perfect replication.Connor can process near limitless amounts of information, without any hindrances or backlashes of information. He has the capability to process an great number of simultaneous calculations, allowing him to identify all the variables in any theoretical situation by instantly recombining all informations he has on them. Connor also can gather and assimilate any kind of knowledge and understand it fully and instantaneously after only one view/experience, this can happen mainly'' Passively'': when Connor reads, sees or hears any concept at least once they will understand it completely, whether it is natural or supernatural in nature, as long as it's explained or he experiences it physically or mentally. If the he comes into contact with any piece of “information” that is wrong, as long as he's experienced it before, and is able to process it, he can intuitively know this and can discern what is correct and what is wrong. This brain potential can increase in the right situations and stipulations. 'Pheremone Emission' This is another side of Connor that isn't nessicarily and offensive or defensive ability, but more so a passive bodily response to his Hypersexuality. With his koikonjitto bloodline giving him the ability to control his body functions to an incredibly low degree (since he hasn't even tapped into it fully), in response to his arousual, which is extra potentent due to him being an Oni, connor's body, specifically his breathe, releases a pheremone into the air that seeps about a few inches away from him, specifically 5. If inhaled by a woman who shares a mutual sexual attraction to Connor (again, mutual being the keyword here) He can induce sexual arousal in them to make them lustful and crave sexual interaction. It has a lingering effect to it. Once the pheromone is emitted, the longer said woman stays in connor's immidiate feild of touch/breathe, her lust will increase gradually, but not for him persay. The Pheremone over time would affect the nerveus system, causing all of the woman's personally frefered "hot spots" to light up like christmas trees with electrical synapses. In latence terms: the pheromone could possibly double or tripple a females pleasure recepters. This is more so a benifit for them than Connor himself. 'Oni Trigger' Connor's Oni Trigger.png|Connor's Oni Trigger Oni Trigger (often abbreviated as O.T.) is a special power possessed by Onihoruda like the Tasnagi family, and demonic hybrids Nephalims like the Tetsu family. which allows them to release their full supernatural potential. While in Oni Trigger, the user will assume their true form. In this form, many of the character's physical and magical attributes are amplified, and the character may have access to upgrades or even additions to their normal abilities like flying or hovering. When playing on higher difficulties, enemies can enter a Oni Trigger-like state after a certain time limit (which is fixed for each enemy). This causes enemies to strengthen their attributes as well as making them attack more often and more powerful. Connor often hates taking this form, but will opt to when facing, very powerful Oni's, Demon's or creatures he cannot face in his normal form. He often only grows wings from this. *Enhanced Durability: The user's body is capable of withstanding a great amount of physical pain. *Enhanced Speed: The user is capable of moving at speeds faster than the eye can see. *Enhanced Strength: The user's abilities is also coupled by unbelievable strength. *Wing Manifestation: User has or is able to manifest wings that grow or are attached to the body allowing flight. They may also protect from rear attacks or detach and re-grow for quick getaways. *Morphing: Connor can transfrom his being into that of a regular sized hawk. This has no real perks outside of size reduction and manuverability. *Vacuum Adaptation: allows the user to survive in space unaided, to withstand atmospheres (the friction, intense heat and any poisonous chemical elements) and cosmic radiation, and to maneuver more easily in strange gravity (perhaps even that of a black hole), and to perhaps propel oneself into space. 'Weapon of Choice' 'Adamantium Trench Blades' Trench blades made of adamantium he recived from Hideo after training with him. They encase his knuckles and are 2 inches thick around them, and they have a blade protruding from the outwards of each hand. Each blade is 6 inches in length, and 1 inch thick. They usually fit perfectly, inside of the handles, and are resistent to impacts, mainly covering the knuckles and plams. Even the palm area is made of the solid metal, so one could defend with open palmed attacks as well if they wished to. He was given these as a "just in case" measure, but Connor simply likes the silver shine off of them and having somethiing to fight against swordsmen. 'Silver Decimaters' ' 17.jpg Six1.jpg FCTC4BPHDOWA43N.MEDIUM.jpg 500px-Trigun0106.jpg ' User is able to build, summon or create a weapon that is both an extension, manifestation, and/or part of their soul. Each weapon is likely to have their own abilities and powers they grant to the user, but these depend on which part of the user's soul each weapon represents as well as the abilities/power they already have. Note that since the weapon is part of a soul, it is likely to have some level of sentience as well as their own interests and goals that might not be similar to that of the user. This also means that the user can summon the weapon from anywhere at anytime, even if it is faraway at some unknown location, as the two possess a link that allows one to call upon the other, so losing the weapon is never an issue. The silver decimators are a weapon Connor had bestowed upon him while in the Dark Realm. In the same mannor as Keyth Tasanagi, when he defearted and conqured his oni counterpart, Conor gained a weapon straight from his Oni's asrsonal. These Pistols materialize in the same mannor keyth's sword does. They have about the same desnity as a tungsten steel pistol would, but more lightweight. They are subseptible to eartly properites and weaponry, but will regenerate when broken upon their next usage (they cannot regenerate in a combat situation. if they're broken, they're broken in combat.) The ammunition aren't normal run of the mill bulets, but rather Connor shooting incredibly small push blast through the barrel of the chamber. Unlike his limited over sized push blast, these push blast are about the size of a revolver standard ammunition bullet, so miniscule, Connor can seemingly fire them off endlessly. They do the same damage a regular bullet would do, but this is only added to the type of gun he's using, known as a .45 Long Colt. However like everything there is a limit. After 6 shots from each gun, the guns will have a cool down time of one post before Connor can fire freely again (this is only in battle, outside of battle connor can fire without limit) The .45 Long Colt (EF Auto Ejecting, Double Action) Connor's weapon of choice and the design of his soul gun so to speak.. The .45 Long Colt cartridge was a low impact cartridge developed at the turn of the 20th century due to its use of black powder, which would makes the range and penetration depicted in the anime conflict with real live performace of the cartrdige. On the other hand modern day loadings with modern s ammunition can produce ballistic properties equal or even surpassing that of a 44 magnum. These guns aren't based off of normal revolvers, but are most likely a mash-up of various features from real world revolvers. Such as the break top reloading from a Smith and Wesson Schofield revolver. The bottom of the cylinder firing of a Mateba revolver (Chiappa's Rhino wasn't around yet). Also possibly the barrel of a Dan Wesson full underlug barrel (though inverted). Connor's revolver has the barrel aligned with the 6 o'clock chamber, not the 12 o'clock chamber as is the typical configuration of standard revolvers. Connor claims, due to the nature of his oni washi's own specialized aim he finds it easier to aim at targets through this method. While unorthadox, Connor only misses a shot 2 out of 10 times, as he is not perfect. His accuracy is only a testement to years of shooting his finger based push blast repeatedly. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them harder/stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. 'Pusshu Bakufu' Tumblr m9davlnjct1reid4ho1 400.gif Ibd0BrIr7j2D7X.gif Spirit gun (2).gif SPIRIT+GUN+ 683552c3ab262f57ca85933c861ccee8.gif Spirit-gun-o 2.gif Spirit-gun-o.gif Tumblr mm1o180SAr1qfbz1so1 500.gif Tumblr mj82ucBI6H1qak3b5o1 500.gif Tumblr m26xu2CIN81r73plvo1 500.gif F90af53d8e8a9480066348546f8d67d9.gif Tumblr n5ypzvLyAJ1t06ubmo1 400.gif tumblr_njyj8xSbnQ1u8wu1co1_400.gif At more powerful levels, Ones Chi or Hadou has the ability to create a telekinetic impulse via the power put into it, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air-not unlike the blast of an archaic 'pipe bomb'-that would impact a target with enough force to knock it over, launch it into the air, or even (particularly in the case of fragile materials such as ceramics) shatter it into pieces. The greater the user's Chi ability control, the larger the pressure differential, and thus the stronger the effect and the heavier the target. With practice, a skilled Chi user could increase the range and arc of the blast without lowering the average kinetic energy, creating a blanketed wave instead of a focused impulse. Truly gifted practitioners could generate a concussive blast that would radiate from them for dozens of meters in all directions, detonating with the Hadou of a conventional explosive. The user is able to form compressed explosions as a striaght punch of pressureized air to be projected out or thrown. When the highly moving pressurizd air comes into contact with a target, the air is released with force, from sudden gusts to hurricane force winds. With training, the user could be able to detonate the bombs at will. In Connor's case however, he does not release it with his fist, or an open palm, but his finger. Toushin tought connor that the push blast is much stronger when condensed from a small focal point, to an outwards bigger point, as such he tought connor to focus the chi for the tecnqiue into his right index finger instead. This cause connor to create a bright blue/red orb on the end of his index finger, the chi sitting there until he's ready to fire it. When connor is ready to fire the blast, it has the same effects as a regular push blast, but 2x the norm amount since it's been so highly compressed. That being said he can fire these at realitively long distances, as long as Connor has what he's aiming for in his sights/range. As such, connor can change it's size from that of the average size and speed of a bullet to that of a funnel, straing from a point and expanding into a blaketed wave, the size of course depending on Connor's will. As of now Connor can now ONLY FIRE 4 SHOTS A DAY USING HIS OWN NATRUAL CHI WITHOUT ONI INFLUENCE. HOWEVER IF CONNOR RELEASES HIS AURA LOCK BRACELETS, HE GAINS LEIGHWAY FOR ONE ADDITIONAL SHOT. Connor can indeed train to increase this number, but should he use a thrid shot, even so much as gathering the energy for one could deplete his body and leave him in a vegetive state for 24 hours or more. This is because Connor's inexperience with such focused discharge of chi, he can only do this a limited amount of time without any assistence. *'Micro Push Blast': This isn't so much as a new ability, but more so another way to use an ability Connor already had complete mastery over. During his bout with Daisuke Yun, Connor & Washi discovered that they could isntead of preforming Connor's full on Pusshu Bakufu, could instead use less compresed and shortened versions of it, as "micro pushes" of air pressure to propell himself, or repel himself in various directions. These mini push blast can be fired from the very pours of connor's body, or any open hole explosed to the surface, allowing connor to push his body in any direction he may will it to. As demonstrated in his semi-final bout he could use the micro push and achive a false form of flight, which is really just him exerting the push blast beneath his feet over and over again to stay air borne. Unlike the full power push blast, these do not exert a glow, but more so have the appearance of a blured boom of air pressure that explodes from Connor's body. These are short ranged and can only be fired from the surface of connor, and not long distances. To specify, he could at most range an omnidirectional push blast about 10 feet away from his posistion, for a minimum, but nothing over 20 feet in range like he can with his regular push blast. Thanks to these being the result of such small and minute chi usage, Connor can use these micro push frequently and as often as he sees fit to do so. These should not be mistaken as harmless, as Connor CAN tie them in with his physical combat. He can even fuse this ability wth his Seikuken ability to expand on his radious of sensory for a breif moment in time. 'Super Push Blast' (to be written) 'Akuma No Honshintsu' Akuma no honshitsu' Or Demons essences allows an Onihoruda to utilize a multitude of things that help them dramatically within a combat situation. Akuma no honshitsu is the release of their demon energy within himself. The demon energy follows into their Onihoruda physiology. This is his more than chi, its more so the oni's inner hadou. So all and all, it's his Dark Hadou. When using this ability the user is able to rapidly heat the air in a large area and generate hot air from around their body. The air is significantly hotter, making it able to blister, dehydrate, and damage away targets. Using this will allows him to destroy any potential threats that may linger in the air, or around his his body within the 2 foot length and 7 foot tall aura that continuously radiates around his body. and will allow also the onihoruda to detect anything around their aura for a further disturbance if the human eye cant detect it. This aura can hurt those within it with a scorching hot effect. No one will be able to see it ever unless they too are Onihoruda. Hadou Masters can SENSE the presence, of the aura, but no physically see it. This aura radiates around his body at all times it is apart of them. It's with them ALL THE TIME. When they die, so will this aura. If put in an illusion. they may be able to detect it with the essences. ( So if they ever died within an illusion, or if someone attempted to kill them during the illusion they'd snap out of it which would allow them to retaliate.) With this aura it unintentionally/intentionally make them immune to sensory attack abilities. Once in a hostile situation, weather they are aware of it or not. Due to their Hadou feeling the disturbance rather than themselves. And react automatically which will then alert them of upcoming dangers.The user can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their wellbeing. The user has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). The intuition usually regards themselves at low level, then regarding their surroundings (a distant car-wreck) at middle level, then dangers regarding loved ones at high level. With the Akuma no Honshitsu, the user has a constant ever lasting aura once someone enters said aura, it makes the users time perception faster by three seconds to reaction time. Meaning the opponents attacks TO THE USER, are slowed down enough for him to react to them properly ( Unless they have http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Unpredictability powerlisting.wikia.com <- Or something along those lines ) 'Dark Gale Force Essence' With Connor's Variant of this technique, Thanks to his Oni being Washi, the Omnimath of the Skies, Connor gains a form of Alteration Chi, which allows him to convert his chi into wind/wind based attacks. It can be noted sometmies, that when Connor isn feeling angry or a tempo of determination twoards a goal, a feint wind can be felt coming from him, than can sometimes erupt violently cracking and brittling everything around him. These winds contain a razor-esque property. Added to the properties of the Akuma No Honshitsu Connor uses, they cut and burn targets. User can create, shape and manipulate wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. It is an important factor in determining and controlling climate and weather, and the generating force of most ocean and freshwater waves. Wind occurs because of horizontal and vertical differences in atmospheric pressure, and include breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes at much higer levels, some of which connor is not capable of producing at this very moment due to the fact that this power is BORROWED more so than mastered. Since air cannot be seen by conventional methods, neither can the attacks and derivatives formed by/from it, making it an invisible and versatile weapon that is very difficult to block and dodge. The wind has a dark property to it because of it's nature. User can create and manipulate very powerful winds that are able to cause disproportional amounts of damage. The users can even use all of the capabilities that wind manipulation can do but more powerful and supernatural like. Dark wind doesn't just blow away, it suffocates all things and can even turn normal air into vacuum. With it's Dark properties it can even overcome and consume normal air, and does not adhere to the properties of normal air, but it is air by a physical component to exist in the mortal plain. 'Affects of Chi Allignment' Because Connor can fire two seperate types of chi, each chi has it's own varrying twist to it that usually show what chi he used to preform the Pusshu Bakufu. *''Koikonjitto Chi: When Connor's pusshu Bakufu is a feint sky blue in charge color, the result of the push blast will usually have a more concussive grendade effect. Colliding with a target, and having an explosion radius of 25-30 minimum, though this number varies depending on Connor's energy output. This also causes the resulting explosion to have more of a concussive push effect, sending the target flying backwards a much father distance, and can be fired from a farther distance as well. If shot at an object, it would utterly combust what ever matter it collided with from the inside out, essentially having a good AoE effect as once it explodes the concussive force domes and spreads outwards. *Oni Esscence:'' When Connor's Pusshu Bakufu is red in coloration it has a severely different effect, though it takes a bigger strain upon his body, he's gradually getting used to it. When shooting a red charged blast, the explosion radious is only at minimun 10 feet, (this is also depedent on Connor's intentions)but instead of concussive damage outwards, it's compressed into a much smaller beamthe shot if it connects can dissolve any sort of organic cells, including plant, bone, energy, or even fertile dirt and dissolve them, destroying them at a cellular or even protein level, allowing them to destroy their targets, either by a specific part or outright disintegration. This is limited to a specfic area i.e shooting an arm, would put a hole in that arm and sever it from the body. Its not a contagious effect so it doesnt spread but is focused in one area. that doesn't mean that when it hits an object, one isnt effected by the AoE, if you're in ten feet of it's radious when it explodes, what ever part is near it is effected, it can even overpower Regenerative Healing Factor by disintegrating cells faster than the victim can recover. This doesn't permantly hualt the ability, but hinder it greatly. This has negitive feed back on Connor howeveer, as this is pure oni essecne within a technqiue. Until Connor masters and tames his oni, the shot will actually backfire, and degrade some of the cells on connor's arm rapidly, giving his arm a terrible brown coloration. Rendering said arm useless for 2 post, until his arm regains mobility and the cells start to reform. (not healing persay, but allowing his arm to move again) 'Signature Technique' 'The Annihilating Finger' Connor would utilize the true essence of his chi nature, which is Destruction & and it's adverse new found nature which is Fortification. Connor has come to terms that his chi will only allow him to destroy things. While he is not over confident about it, he is aware of the power he posses and thus, has come up with a way to use it to the best of his advert ability, while maintaining a sense of morality, he will kill an opponent if need be, and that is precisely what this move is for. Connor focuses all of the destruction chi he can muster into his entire right or left hand. Then in doing so, adds small flares of fortification chi that resemble burst of lightning or sparkles almost like camrea lense flares. In doing this, his hand will glow with a violent red color, that appears as a small flickering red light at first before shining brightly. Connor can choose to charge this move post by post. To "Charge" the tecnique sucesfully without interfearence, Connor would create a skin thin layer of destruction chi/Fortification chi/ and a compressed Akuma no honshintsu to attempt to keep outside forces from h arming him, as if he used any of the three, should there be an outside interfearene coporeal or non coporeal, it would be destroyed, chopped into hundreds of peices, or sizzled away (Or all three, should connor chose to implement all of his defenses at once, for a sure fire charge.) Connor would then utter a phrase along the lines of: “This hand of mine glows with an awesome power; its burning grip tells me to defeat you! Here I go! ANNIHILATIIIIING FINGEEEEEEEEER!!” (Phrase can be bypassed) In doing so, Connor would then use a micropush form his entire back side, to blast and propel his own body forward, at a speed similar to a bullet train, but this can vary via charge time. Connor would then attempt to use the properites of his hand to perice or impale his opponent outright weather it be through the stomach or decapitiation via the neck. Durability aside, with Destruction chi's properties of destroying any and all forms of matter combined with fortifications chi ability to sharpen and cut on large or small scales, it has a very high sucess rate of impaling. This is not to downplay any opponents calibur of durability per say, but to block the attack head on, would take unconventional means or outright dodging. If impaled, whatever part was indeed impaled, would be cut through and destroyed, on the spot, leaving not even a drop of blood to flow from the wound, as the chi would incinerate it all on touch. Connor would make a fist, clenching his hand, and girpping his opponent's spine to paralyze them in place, squeezing tightly, so that the signals that send out to the body telling his opponent to “move’ or react would be deaded. This in itself is considered an attack, due to the fact that the longer connor choses to keep hold of the spine he could potentially burn the destructive fortified chi right through it, and sever it completely. However the spine grab can be bypassed, IF Connor wishes or a different part is impaled. Connor would then, if he chose to, scream out a phrase known as “HEAT END!” where Connor would release his opponents spine, but simultaneously release a giant micro push ten feet away from his hand. Thus with his hand inside of his opponents body, the result would be a red tinted explosion, and his opponents body bursting into chunks of flesh, muscle, bone, and tissue! This move is an instant kill, and cannot be nulled down to even be remotely used in any kind of fair fight. It is simple, yet effective to the point where if it connected, Connor could ensure victory in a bloody glory. If this move does in fact miss, Connor can keep the chi sustained on his hand for one extra post, however should he miss after said extra post, he will face loss of the usage of said arm he used this manuver on. Connor is capable of dual handling his technqiue as well if there is a need be to switch hands. *'Annihilating Destruction Slash': A variant of The Annihilating Finger, Connor instead of channeling the energy he's inputing into his hands for the attack, he'll opt to challnel the energy into his palms and clasp his hands together, using fortification chi as a mold to fill it with raw destruction chi, sharpening it into a sword of pure destructive and fortificative properties. With this, he can extend his blade up to 7 feet away from his body, and just like the original move, he can destroy whatever the blade touches, even implementing a push blast through the bulk of the sword, to create an explosion. Tumblr nms5xoUVGn1thrxwgo1 500.gif Burning-Finger-5526fc2462e71.gif tumblr_nea6ew4iSS1rjxyrgo5_400.gif Shining-Finger-Sword-553c953fb4607.gif 'Taiyo-Ken' During his time in Dragon Kang, Connor took on a special training exorcise with Yumi’s brother, Xandu Xiaofang. Her brother taught him the art, of the basic chi principles, and how all chi techniques become all the same because they stream from the same principles as others, just some span more than others. Connor had finally unlocked his Hadou Kussei, the super state that all hadou practioners can achieve. This is basically a shortcut for Connor, as connor can reach this level as battle progresses, but sometimes it can get difficult when in the heat of battle of an opponent who’s much stronger. Thus this highetened state is particularly for that, but it has it’s limitations as Connor can only sustain the state for a limited period unless his body gradually reaches it. A weakness of connor’s is that if taken out quickly before allowed to reach his maximum potential, he can be defeated as such. Connor dubbed this technique the Taiyo-Ken, since it was taught to him by a fire user, and it sounded cool. The Taiyo-Ken is a combination of the basic chi principle Horyu, Kakusu, and Tenkai. Connor uses these to expand and create a large layer of destruction chi around his body, which has specific effects that give him a very speedy advantage. For starters the shroud is composed completely of destruction chi. Thus meaning, that everything around Connor is destroyed. This includes certain forces that restrict movement such as G-force, the acceleration felt as weight, this acceleration experienced by an object is due to the vector sum of non-gravitational forces acting on an object's freedom to move, friction, air pressure/resistance and drag. This allows Connor to move in short term burst of speed incomprehensible and somewhere close to the speed of sound in short erratic movements. Unlike the micopush which gives Connor an outside force to turn and steer his movements, the Taiyo-Ken allows Connor to turn and steer sharply off of the fly thanks to the fact there’s no friction to restrain his movement or hinder him. However he can accelerate even faster more so with the aid of a micropush, to make Connor become a literally blur on the battle field, in only short intervals of course. This increases his defensive potential enabling him to widely dodge bigger attack maneuvers, and his offensive range, able to ping around the battle field at a quick pace, or outmaneuver his opponent in creative and crafty ways that fit his fancy. That and anything this aura touches is literally destroyed upon contact, so attacking connor while in this state is damn near suicide in itself. The "Speed" of connor's body not only increses in didstance, but in combat speed as well. Connor's limbs can travel through the air with no resistence on them whatsoever. So much so that without some form of enhanced reflexory factory, keeping up with his attacks may be a literall fail in this state. The speed and acceleration actually doubles Connor's combat potential and enables him to keep up with people faster than him that he couldn't before. The secondary effect is that because of the rapid increase and burst of chi, Connor’s chi based attacks and movements substantially double in overall power, allowing for bigger moves, and bigger booms, and the usage of his new super push blast technique. The draw backs of this maneuver include a five time usage when initiated. The Taiyo-ken can only be sustained for 5 post if used as a transformation, but if used in burst, Connor can only use it 3 times before he has a cool down period (one post). Should Connor use this during a battle he will be unable to use his oni trigger for any reason, as it takes to much chi to variate between the two. -Goku-dragon-ball-z-35914728-500-600.gif|Connor's intial "Burst" Aura tumblr_nslrqgTYQW1u7487lo1_400.gif|Movements in Taiyo-Ken resemble this completely. community_image_1418673694.gif|How the aura looks when sustained dbz-kaioken-o.gif kaioken-attack-o.gif tumblr_m5jbguWWfk1rtlgxxo1_500.gif Chi Form Connor's chi forms can switch between light and dark hadou as is the mixture of chi's in his body streaming from his physical origins. His chi will usually take a blueish color when using his Koikonjitto chi or a deep red when using his Oni chi. His Chi will take on a bright gold color, that sparkles when he fuses both chi's together for various attacks. Connor's control over his chi during his time in draong kang has given him the knowledge of legit basic chi manipulation. This seeminlgy useless, actually allows Connor to be more efficient with his chi form and not only see it but hid it's prescence, expand it, and use it defensively as well as offensively. Tumblr mrbebii50f1spqeklo1 500.gif Connor's chi.gif Connor's Energy 2.gif tumblr_inline_niu1w9dn131rzrdo7.gif Allies/Enemies See Connor's Extended HIstory of Enemies and Allies Here <----- 'Background' See Connor's Extended Background here <------ tumblr_nn93qgafCC1tysz53o1_500.gif|"Feels good to be back in the city I came from." PeakHuman System *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Intelligence 'Omega gene level' A - This Omega gene level is 80, and these consist of those who can transform there physical form, and are extremly dangerous, these are mostly very feral types who kill viciously if provked. ( Oni's and Onihoruda's or a human with nanomachine enhanncements that allow the user to have animal traits. ) 'Weakneses's The Oko~tsu burūmu AKA Angry bloom. Is a garden all around the Akagi house. Due to the girls blood the flowers do not effect them, they are made to kill oni's with the poweful posion properties that break down organic flesh into dust. The flowers also work on normal humans though it takes longer. A normal human must take a pill given to from the Akagi's that will allow the normal human to survive the flowers death scent. However Onihrouda's are powerless to this and can only be cured once enterd is to drink there own urine. The garden of poisonous roses w fumes can dispatch enemies without any of them lifting a finger.The garden is litterally all around the permetier of the bath-house. And within the club The Junge. They have the flowers in many vases throughout the club. It does not harm humans in the club seeing that they place a vaporizer into the air-vents to protect them. But onihoruda's will be powerless to the flowers and the vapor wont help them. Connor has a slight resistence thanks to his purity as a Hanyo, but it still vastly supresses the oni inside of him, which does take away some of hs advantages, and even renders technques which require the oni useless. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Ryoji Family Category:3rd Gen Category:Onihoruda Category:Hybrid Category:Koikonjitto Category:The Shinpaku Federation Category:Saikō akuma Category:OGL: A Category:God Killer